Too awkward
by BlackStarIsTheName
Summary: Maka yells at Soul for who knows why andd Soul has to go with the stress of knowing Maka's mad what will happen? In the authors note is the onl misspelling.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any thing associated with Soul Eater

It wasn't supposed to come to this, but somehow I'm here. Glancing towards the door I slowly walked up the steps. I didn't breathe knocking on it. I would never have come if it had been different, but it hadn't.

After a minute, or so the door opened revealing a tired looking Kid. He stared at me. No words were shared as we stepped into the living room area.

"Why are you here, Soul?" Kid asked straightening a vase that sat on a shelf. I didn't reply right away, but when I did reply it came out softer then I meant it to.

"Maka yelled at me and Black Star and Tsubaki are who knows where. You were my next option." We sat in silence for awhile and it picked at my insides.

"If you're here then she must have done more then yell at you." After that neither of us talked. I sighed, not at all sure what to do next. Standing I told Kid goodbye and headed for the front door.

"If you need anything else I'll be here and Black Star and Tsubaki should be back tomorrow" Kid said leaving the vase alone to look my direction.

"I'll be sure to make that a mental note thanks, Kid." I threw the door open not quite sure where to go now. It was to awkward to go home so I guess I'll just walk around for awhile.

My feet walked without me knowing at one point, before I knew it I was in front of Stein's laboratory. I still wasn't quite sure how I got to the lab. My feet kept moving even though I was confused.

I knocked on the door and just stood. The door cracked open after awhile, but not enough for anything to really happen. Without any warning the door slammed open making me fall to my butt.

"What the heck!" I threw my head to the side looking at what made me fall. Stein was eating grass, with his chair all tipped over. He didn't seem to mind much, probably because he does it all the time. I pushed myself off the ground.

I put my hand out where Stein could see it. He grabbed my hand to help pull himself. He turned towards me and kept mostly a monotone look. He grabbed the chair, pushing it along. He signaled for me to follow him into the laboratory in front of us.

"Hello Soul." Stein said as we walked into his workplace.

"Hello Stein." I found myself saying, even though I didn't really feel like talking. I couldn't even remember how exactly I got here to begin with. He placed the chair back where it normally was. We didn't talk just sat.

"Can I leave now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You seem like you need to chat."

"Whatever, I have no need to chat." I said trying not to snap at him, but he doesn't need to know all about my personal business. He just stared at me silently. I felt awkward having him just stare at me, but what was I supposed to say?

"You know what, I should be heading out."

"Sit down, Soul" He replied. I didn't reply. He stared at me again it was making me anxious for something to happen. Everything was becoming unbearable.

"Fine if you really want to know Maka yelled at me for something! I'm not quite sure what it was all about, all I know is it screwed with my head. I can't even think straight."

"Have you even asked her about it?"

"No, but I really don't feel like going home and everything being all awkward." I answered going back to a more monotone voice.

"Well I'm not quite sure if I can really help you anymore, but I would try talking to her." I stayed silent. I was trying to make everything in my head clear out. I glanced back up at Stein.

"Thanks, I'm not sure if your advice will be put to any use, but it is much appreciated." I stood up leaving this time not being stopped. I made it to the door and looked back. Stein was staring down at the floor for some odd reason. I looked back and slipped through the opening door.

I tried to put everything straight, as I walked the streets of Death City. I felt pretty bad, the chill that was running throw my body wasn't much help. I tried to find the most secluded place in town. It finally popped into my head the most empty place was that old field.

I hurried toward it. I was hoping that this old stupid idea would make me feel better, but who knows being all alone in a field may make me feel worse. I started getting dizzy, just thinking.

I stood next to the large empty field taking in a large breath of air. The cold air swam with the wind making me shiver slightly. I was getting dizzier and dizzier, the more I thought. This was defiantly not helping my thought process.

My brain was foggier here then it was anywhere else. I really needed to it all go away, so I started walking. I walked down a dusty, dirt path I wasn't quite familiar with. The farther down the trail I went the warmer it seemed to get.

The trail didn't change but the humidity and atmosphere sure did. The air was filled with moisture and it was hot. It felt like a desert in the middle of the desert. My brain wasn't foggy anymore, but there was no way for me to focus on anything. The ground was even hot.

My brain felt like goo, there was no way I'd be able to even breath if I tried focusing on anything else. This was a huge change from the cold shivery feeling of the old feel.

"SOUL!...SOUL!...SOUL ARE YOU OKAY?" Is all I heard from everywhere. I turned. Right in front of me was Maka with a worried look on her face. The hot, humid air seemed to fade quickly going back to that normal freezing air I liked.

"Are you okay Soul? I was walking around looking for you and someone said you walked in this direction, so I followed. Where were you going? You looked like a crazy person. You were acting as if you were on the sun!"

"Maka I'm fine there's no reason to worry, okay?"

"Okay, as long as you say your fine and come home with me. You had me really worried." She gave me that warm smile I couldn't say no to. I took her hand and she started the walk back home.

"Are you still mad Maka" I asked.

"No, not really, I can't even remember why I was mad in the first place."

"Well you should," I said kissing her lightly on the lips you, "You kicked me out of the house because of it." Her cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"Well..." She couldn't think of anything else. I felt a trickle of rain.

"Eep! Let's go Soul or we will get all wet!" She screeched, running towards our apartment complex. I smiled as we ran back. Everything was normal and this is how I like it best.

*A/N: Srry if it was kinda out of character I needed it to sound right. If there are any problems report them to me.* YOUR WELCOME KID! TOLD YOU I'D GET IT DONE EVENTUALLY I WAS RIGHT!


End file.
